harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
16. Kapitel: Der Feuerkelch
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 16. Kapitel: Der Feuerkelch (im Original: The Goblet of Fire) Als Harry und Ron der Gruppe aus Durmstrang in die Große Halle zum festlichen Empfangsessen folgen, reden sie wie viele andere Hogwartsschüler aufgeregt über ihren neuen Stargast Viktor Krum. Zu ihrem Bedauern nimmt er mit den anderen aus Durmstrang am Slytherintisch Platz. Die Gruppe aus Beauxbatons sitzt bei den Ravenclaws. Am Lehrertisch sitzen neben der Hogwarts-Lehrerschaft auch Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, und Igor Karkaroff, dem Schulleiter von Durmstrang, auch Ludo Bagman und Barty Crouch vom Zaubereiministerium. Eine Gastschülerin aus Beauxbatons holt sich während der Festmahlzeit ein fremdländisches Gericht vom Gryffindortisch und Ron vergafft sich sofort in sie: Das Beauxbatons-Mädchen hat lange silberblonde Haare wie eine Veela und übt nicht nur auf Ron deren verzaubernde Wirkung aus. Dann eröffnet Albus Dumbledore das Trimagische Turnier, an dem von jeder der drei Schulen ein Champion teilnehmen werde. Sie müssten bei drei schwierigen und gefährlichen magischen Wettkampfaufgaben gegen einander antreten. Schiedsrichter seien die drei Schulleiter und die zwei Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums. Die drei Wettkampfteilnehmenden würden von einer neutralen Instanz, nämlich dem Feuerkelch ausgewählt. Wer sich bewerben wolle, müsse einen Zettel in das magische Feuer dieses hölzernen Kelchs werfen, auf dem Name und Schule deutlich vermerkt seien. Dieser Kelch werde bis Halloween, also bis zum folgenden Abend, in der Eingangshalle stehen. Damit nur über 17-jährige sich bewerben könnten, werde er selbst eine magische Alterslinie um den Kelch ziehen, die Minderjährige nicht überschreiten könnten. Dumbledore warnt alle davor, sich vorschnell und unüberlegt zu bewerben, denn die Auswahl des Kelches sei bindend. Wenn der Feuerkelch sich für eine Person entschieden habe, sei dies ein magischer Vertrag und die ausgewählte Person sei zur Teilnahme verpflichtet. Auch wenn sie es wolle, könne sie die Bewerbung nachträglich nicht mehr zurückziehen. Beim Verlassen der Großen Halle sieht Igor Karkaroff Harrys Narbe und glotzt sie an. Professor Moody drängt ihn schließlich unhöflich weg und es wird klar, dass sich die beiden von früher kennen und einander feindlich gesonnen sind. Die Weasley-Zwillinge und andere Minderjährige versuchen, sich mithilfe eines Tricks zu bewerben. Sie machen sich mit einigen Tropfen Alterungstrank magisch volljährig. Dumbledores Alterslinie lässt sich aber dadurch nicht täuschen, sondern wirft alle magisch gealterten Minderjährigen hinter den abgegrenzten Bannkreis zurück. Dabei gibt es einen lauten Knall und ihnen wachsen lange Bärte, die erst eine Behandlung Madam Pomfreys wieder zum Verschwinden bringt. Zum Feuerkelch vorgelassen werden u.a. alle Schülerinnen und Schüler der angereisten Beauxbatons-Gruppe und der Durmstrang-Gruppe. Als Champions von Hogwarts bewerben sich bekanntermaßen Warrington aus Slytherin, Cedric Diggory aus Hufflepuff und Angelina Johnson aus Gryffindor. Am Nachmittag besuchen Harry, Hermine und Ron Hagrid in seiner Hütte. Hermine versucht vergeblich, ihn für B.ELFE.R zu gewinnen. Bereits auf den ersten Blick ist Hagrid anzusehen, dass er sich verliebt hat. Er hat sogar kosmetische Anstrengungen mit Schmieröl unternommen, um sich schönzumachen. Beeindrucken will er Madam Maxime, in die er sich verknallt hat. Beim abendlichen Halloweenfest erheben sich die Zettel mit den Namen der ausgewählten Champions aus den magischen Flammen des Feuerkelchs: * Fleur Delacour für Beauxbatons * Cedric Diggory für Hogwarts * Viktor Krum für Durmstrang Zur Überraschung aller spuckt der Feuerkelch noch einen vierten Zettel aus: * Harry Potter wird als vierter Champion bestimmt. Am Rand erwähnt: Poliakoff, Miss Fawcett, Mr Summers 16. Kapitel im Film Im Film sind die Schüler und Schülerinnen der, am Trimagischen Turnier, teilnehmenden Schulen Beauxbaton und Durmstrang schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres angereist (HP IV/12). In der großen Halle ist der Feuerkelch aufgebaut und verschiedene Schüler und Schülerinnen werfen ihre Anmeldung in den Kelch. Unter großem Applaus der Anwesenden, auch Cedric Diggory. Die Weasley Zwillinge stürmen in die Halle und verkünden, dass sie einen Alterungstrank gebraut haben, den sie nun trinken. Sie werfen ihre Teilnehmerzettel in den Feuerkelch. Nachdem ihre Meldungen im Kelch gelandet sind, werden sie, wie auch im Buch, über die Alterungslinie zurückgeworfen und ihnen wachsen weiße Bärte. Anders als im Buch machen sich Fred und George heftige Vorwürfe und schlagen sich unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der Schüler. Mitten in das Tohuwabohu kommt Viktor Krum in die Halle und wirft seine Anmeldung in den Kelch. Der Besuch bei Hagrid wird nicht gezeigt. Beim Halloweenfest am Abend, werden die 3 Champions der Schulen ermittelt, wie im Buch Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour und Cedric Diggory. Der Trimagische Pokal wird unter großer Begeisterung der Schüler präsentiert. Plötzlich wird die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Feuerkelch gelenkt, der erneut einen Zettel ausspuckt. Dumbledore fängt den Zettel auf und liest ihn. Er ruft ziemlich aufgebracht Harry Potter zu sich. Er übergibt Harry wortlos den Zettel, der nun durch die Große Halle, unter einzelnen Protesten der Schülerschaft, zu dem Raum geht, in dem sich die anderen Champions befinden. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AQ